dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Boots to the Rescue
Boots to the Rescue is the 22nd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Roberto *Benny *Isa *Tico *Señor Tucán *Big Red Chicken *Diego *Rocket Star Summary Dora has forgotten her music homework, a songsheet with lyrics written in English and Spanish. Boots must get it to school before school starts. Recap Boots starts the episode where he tells the viewer that he is learning to speak Spanish. He tells the viewer that Dora wrote a song to help Boots learn some Spanish words and they meant in English. Boots sings out the song that Dora wrote out on a song sheet. Boots tells the viewer the Spanish words for up, down, open and close. After the song, Boots gets a phone call from Dora and she explained to Boots that she left her song sheet in Boots' room. Boots had to find Dora's song sheet. The viewer looks under the pillow and finds a toy garbage truck. Next, the viewer looks in the toy chest and found Squeaky the orange teddy bear and finally the viewer looks under a rug and the song sheet was found. Boots picks up the song sheet and tells Dora that he will be on his way to deliver it to her at school. Boots finishes the call and slides down a pole and has to figure out how to get to Dora at school. Boots saw that he'd have to go through the up and down jungle, through the robot house to get to Dora at school. Boots started walking on the path and has to find the up and down jungle. The jungle went up and then it went down. It comes back up and a blue cursor clicks on the jungle. After that, the jungle goes down. Boots sings out the tune as he walks on the path. He says the Spanish words of "Arriba" for up and "Abajo" for down. After that, a big gust of wind starts blowing and it knocked the song sheet out of Boots' hands. Boots had to get the song sheet back. Boots says the Spanish word "estrella" for star and Rocket Star comes along. Boots tells Rocket Star that he had to get back Dora's song sheet. Dora's song sheet was up high in the windy sky. Rocket Star blasts off to retrieve the song sheet and whooshed it back down to Boots. After that, Rocket Star blasts away. Boots entered the up and down jungle and then he sees Señor Tucán and Señor Tucán said "Cuidado" for watch out. Señor Tucán told Boots that he had to watch out for las arañas, las culebras y los cocodrillos. The viewer tells Boots that araña is the Spanish word for "spider", culebra is the Spanish word for "snake" and that a cocodrillo is the Spanish word for "crocodile". Boots had to figure out if the animals that Señor Tucán told to Boots are arriba or abajo. Boots knew the Spanish words arriba and abajo because it was on Dora's song sheet. Boots thanked Señor Tucán for the warning and he started walking carefully through the up and down jungle. Boots sang to himself and then he heard a spider. The spider was down on the ground, so Boots swung on a vine to get past the spider. Next he heard a snake. The snake was up high and Boots had to duck down low to get past the snake. Boots was almost done getting past the up and down jungle. He hears the crocodile. It was down on the ground and he gets a vine and swings past it. After that, Boots successfully makes it through the up and down jungle. Boots gets a call from Dora and he told her that he just said "Arriba" and "Abajo" to get through the up and down jungle. Dora really needed her song sheet for school. Boots told her that he is on his way. Boots starts walking on the path and sings out the song. Boots sees Big Red Chicken. Big Red Chicken uses the Spanish words of "abre" for open and "cierra" for close. Boots sings along with Big Red Chicken. After that, Boots waves goodbye to Big Red Chicken. Boots heard Swiper the fox. Swiper plans on swiping Dora's song sheet but Boots stopped him by saying "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. Boots reached a gateway to the robot house. Boots tries to push them open but nothing worked. A male voice spoke Spanish. It said "abre". Boots knew the Spanish word "abre" because it was on Dora's song sheet. Boots said "abre" to the gate and it opened. Boots goes through but then he just remembered that he forgot to close the gate. Boots says "cierra" to the gate and it closed. Boots rides on a conveyer belt and he is put into a small container and robot arms carries him to the doorway of the robot house. A blue screen said "hola". Boots knew the word "hola" which was the Spanish word for hello. The blue screen spoke in a female voice in Spanish. She said that there was a big problem in the robot house and needs to be fixed. Boots says "abre" and "cierra". Boots sees Roberto the robot. He needed help in his own robot house. Some of the things are broken and has to get fixed. Boots hops into a robot car and puts his seatbelt on. Boots travels through the robot house and their first stop was the laundry room. The washing machine was letting out a lot of soap suds. Boots and Roberto had to open the washing machine so they can fix it. Boots asks the viewer what Spanish to use to open the washing machine. The viewer says "abre" and Roberto the robot uses his hammer and gives it a tap. Then the viewer says "cierra" to close the washing machine and all the soap suds drained away. Boots and Roberto ride in the robot car into the robot kitchen. Boots gets a bite of a pancake slice and Roberto the robot gets a drink of juice. Once they got to the robot kitchen, the toaster was spitting out too many pieces of toast. They had to open the toaster so they can fix it. "Abre" was the Spanish word to use to open the toaster. Roberto tightens a loose screw. Now the viewer says "Cierra" to close the toaster. After fixing the washing machine and the toaster. Boots' hair and tail got all wrinkly. He gets his hair combed and his tail a brush and then he exits the robot house and told Roberto the robot goodbye. So far, Boots made it through the up and down and jungle and through the robot house. Boots has to get the school to give Dora her song sheet. Boots knew he had to hurry because school was about to start soon. Dora steps into the school and sits down on a chair. Dora's friends handed their song sheets to Boots' music teacher. Boots' music teacher asks Dora where her song sheet was. Dora stammers but then Boots hurries to the school and gets Dora her song sheet. Now that Dora got her song sheet, the whole class started singing Dora's song written on the song sheet. And that was the time where Boots finds Dora's song sheet left in his own room and where Boots brought Dora's song sheet to school. Song I Speak Spanish and English Trivia *Boots becomes the first character to start the episode. *Boots speaks some Spanish all by himself on his adventure. *Rocket Star is only saying "Blast Off". *This is the 2nd episode where Boots stops Swiper alone. *Even though this episode and La Maestra de Musica wasn't available on VHS, it did premiere on DVD titled "Musical School Days". *This is the 98th episode of the show. Character Find Grumpy Old Troll Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2006